1. Field of the Invention
A hitch construction is provided of the wide range type to facilitate the coupling of a trailer to a towing vehicle with minimum "jockeying" of the towing vehicle relative to the trailer and the hitch is motorized to the extent that once a trailer has been coupled to the hitch when the latter is in wide range configuration it is merely necessary to actuate a switch controlling an electric motor so that the hitch may be transformed from a wide range operating mode to a trailering mode and thereafter locked in the trailering mode, which operations may be conveniently carried out from immediately adjacent the trailer hitch prior to the operator of the hitch returning to the operator's position of the towing vehicle and commencing the desired towing operation without further interruption.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of wide range tow hitches heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,818, 3,521,908, 3,860,267, 4,466,632, 4,515,387 and 4,558,883. However, these previously known forms of wide range tow hitches do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which particular well adapts the invention for performing its intended function nor do they comprise motorized wide range tow hitches.